Mutilasi Para Ninja
by Bhamuz02
Summary: tau ah baca aja.. hehehhehehhe


Mutilasi Para Ninja by Bhamuz02 a.k.a. SARAH

Character : Deidara by Kishimoto Masashi

Sakura Haruno by Kishimoto Masashi

Sumanto by… tau ah

Cerita terinspirasi dari ketidaksengajaan saya menggambar Sakura yang kakinya hilang sebelah. Dan ketika itu juga, saya ingat Deidara yang tangannya diputusin. sama..hm. Gaara yah.? Lupa gw… ya udh pokoknya gitu…

Jadilah cerita ini silahkan baca aja. Klo ga ngerti, ya udah ga usah dibaca

Gitu aja kok repot……………

(halah.. basa basi selese dan lanjut ke TOPIK UTAMA semangat '45 jadi"an)

Deidara sedang asik-asik bengong dan, tiba-tiba Sakura datang menghampiri…

Dalam otak (mikir kan di otak) mereka berpikir: _"waduh.. senasib nih pada cacat semua.."_

Karena mereka sudah saling kenal (sejak kapan.?) Sakura langsung bertanya.

"Deidara, lo lihat kaki gw nggak.?" Sahutnya dengan cepat.. Deidara menjawab sekalian nanya, "nggak tuh, lo sendiri liat tangan gw gak..un?". wah sepertinya Deidara ini penganut faham **'sambil menyelam minum air'** yah..

Sakura menjawab. "nggak tuh.. cari bareng yuk, mau nggak.?". "Oke deh", sahut Deidara.. mereka berdua pun berjalan (aduh jangan pacaran dong pliis). Belum lama berjalan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang dengan tampang gak jelas lewat.

Orang itu adalah Sumanto. Tapi Deidara ama Sakura ga perlu tau.. karena mereka udah tau dari tampangnya itu lho.. ah sudahlah masa basa basi berakhir… KEMBALI KE CERITA

Dengan tampang menuduh DeiSaku melirik Sumanto dengan tatapan tajam bak jarum yang belum tumpul. Sumanto keheranan sendiri karena tak biasanya ada orang asing yang meliriknya seperti Afgan lewat itu.

Karena curiga (waduuuh) DeiSaku langsung bertanya pada Sumanto. Deidara berkata, "eh lu liat tangan gw gak.un?". Disambung dengan Sakura yang langsung nyelonong nanya "kalo kaki gw, liat nggak..??". Dengan raut muka sok telmi, Sumanto menjawab dengan agak tersemen-semen. (gw bosen terbata-bata), "eh ehh.. enggak kok enggak". "oh.. ya sudah.. lanjutin jalannya onoh", lanjut Deidara.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Deidara dan Sakura, Sumanto masuk ke markas besarnya (wakh keren lo, Sumanto) untuk segera menyantap potongan tubuh manusia segar itu,

(**PERHATIAN: dia belom tobat nih disini**). Dengan semangat '45 yang berkobar bagaikan api dari regalia-nya Spitfire (loh kok ke Air Gear.?), Sumanto bersiap-siap menyantap hidangan yang lezat baginya itu.

Hidangan belum sempat dimakan, Deidara dan Sakura yang kebetulan lewat di depan markas Mr. Sumanto. (maklum markasnya cuman pos satpam) mendengar suara-suara gak jelas Sumanto itu. Deidara curiga.

Deidara lalu berbisik pada Sakura. "oy, itu apaan sih suara gj didalem sono, un.?". Sakura menjawab sambil bisik-bisik (tetangga), "g tau… periksa yuk". "Ayo aja, un!", jawab Deidara. Mereka lalu menuju markas abal itu dengan hati-hati.

Mereka berdua lalu membuka pintu markas besar (baca: pos satpam) dengan hati-hati. Tanpa disangka mereka menemukan Sumanto yang sudah nyaris memakan tangan putus entah milik siapa. Sumanto yang masih belom sadar akan kehadiran DeiSaku pun melontarkan kata-kata populernya, "Sumanto in action, muahahaha…!!". (emangnya Sumanto sering ngomong gitu yah.? au ah gelap)

Dengan shock 1 mati, DeiSaku langsung berteriak. "TEA WITH SHOCKING SODAAA!!". Tapi, mereka langsung sadar kalau kata-kata tadi salah dan itu disebabkan oleh kebodohan penulis. Deidara langsung mengganti kalimatnya dengan, "UWAAA!! TANGAN GW…..!!", disambut Sakura yg ikutan berteriak, "OH MY GOD! KAKI GW!!"

Sumanto langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah terpojok oleh dua orang ninja yang sama-sama kuat tapi beda tehnik dan gender itu. Dengan gugup Sumanto bertanya , "loh.. kok tau sih gw ada disini.? Trus dari mana ini tangan ma kaki kalian..??"

Dengan kasar Deidara menjawab, "alah udah deh jangan banyak bacot lu un.!". Lalu disambungin lagi, "SAKURA!! ACTION..!!". dengan sigap Sakura menyahut, "OK boss!". Biarpun tanpa kaki/tangan mereka bisa.. keren yah.

**Keadaan saat ini sedang tidak terkendali dan dengan terpaksa kami hanya bisa menuliskan suara-suaranya saja. Mohon dimaklumi ini bukan kesalahan pada pesawat TV anda ngikutin TVRI jaman taon jebot. (loh loh ah udah deh..)**

_SFX "buagh buagh… prang.. ! …. Haha tepar lo! … dugh.. aaww..! ampunn mbak..! tuning.." haha_

Dengan keadaan babak belur bonyok sana sini seperti saat Ikki dihajar tim Skull Saders (udah, pergi kao Air Gear, hus hus hus..), Sumanto sempoyongan berjalan… tak lama kemudian, ada burung tanah liat-nya Deidara dateng. Hitung mundur dari 5.!

**5….4….3….2…1……**

**BOOMMMMM...!!**

Tuh burung tanah liat meledak..! horee!! Dengan itu, telah resmi dibukanya Jakarta Fair 2008.! (heh udah ah gila)

Balik ke topic hahaha, dengan itu berakhirlah cerita ini. DeiSaku merebut kembali tangan dan kaki mereka.. selamat yaaah

**THE END**

capeek TT


End file.
